Everyone has a Secret
by TwihardJess
Summary: Edward and Bella are walking out of the church when Alice has a vision. What happens when the town’s people of forks see the Cullen’s and newly-wed Bella and Edward run off fast and sparkling in the sun from their wedding?


Edward and Bella are walking out of the church when Alice has a vision

Edward and Bella are walking out of the church when Alice has a vision. What happens when the town's people of forks see the Cullen's and newly-wed Bella and Edward run off fast and sparkling in the sun from their wedding? Is their secret about to be revealed or are they going to get away in time?

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own any of the characters because the wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns them.

Chapter one – The Wedding

I, Bella Swan-Cullen am a very happy woman. I was walking out of the church with the love of my life and we were about to be together for eternity, Edward had promised me that he would change me after the wedding and I was happy about that.

We suddenly stopped in the middle of the isle; Edward became stiff and had spun around looking at Alice. Everyone has stopped applauding to look whats has happen; there standing at the front of the church is Alice staring into space with jasper trying to get her to go outside. Everyone has turned around to look at Alice and all I could here where faint whispers but all I could make out was if she was ok but I knew what that face meant and she was having a vision. I herd Edward say something to fast for me to hear to his family and then turned around to look at me.

"Something's wrong" Edward suddenly placed me on his back and started running at vampire speed and I didn't know where we where going.

"Edward where are we going?' he didn't respond. His…our family where also running behind us. "Edward! Whats wrong?" I was getting really frustrated now. Why wasn't he saying anything?

We had stopped out the front of his house now and we were heading into his lounge room.

"Damit Alice! Why didn't you see them before?" Edward snapped.

"Well I didn't know they were coming now! You know they were supposed to come in another year" Alice snapped back.

We were all sitting in the lounge room, Alice was holding jaspers hand on one the couches near the TV while Rosalie and Emmett where sitting on the love seat. Carlisle was on the phone to someone while Esme was sitting on the couch next to me. Edward was pacing around the room when he stopped and looked at Alice.

For the second time tonight she was having a vision.

"Who's supposed to come in another year?" no one answered me. "Damit Edward! Who's coming?" Edward finally looked at me.

"Bella, I am really sorry but…" he didn't answer and looked at Alice."We have to leave now everyone is looking for us and the Volturi will be here in four days" everyone in the room must have already known whats was happening but when he said everyone is looking for us, I didn't understand.

"Ah Edward what do you mean everyone is looking for us?" he looked at me with a frown.  
"Bella what would you do if all of a sudden eight people suddenly disappeared after a wedding and two of those eight people are the bride and groom?-" everyone looked away. They all just exposed them selves to the whole town of forks. "-and seven of those eight people sparkle in the sun? Bella we just exposed ourselves to everyone didn't you notice."

"We have to go now they will be here in less than ten minutes" Alice finally came out of her vision and everyone had disappeared leaving only me and Edward in the lounge room.

"Bella I'm sorry but we have to go and with the Volturi coming we will have change you."

Edward went up to his room to pack, I was left here all my stuff was still at Charlies but knowing Alice when we get to wherever we are going she will go shopping for me. I was never going to get to say goodbye to everyone. They were all there Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob also everyone from school and I just disappeared with the Cullen's, sparkling, fast running inhumanly people straight after my wedding. Everyone already thought the Cullen's where weird but now everyone would be going crazy.

I sighed; everyone was standing in front of me now. I stood slowly everyone was up set and I could feel jasper trying to calm us down but it wasn't working, it wasn't suppose to happen like this we where suppose to have another month or two then we were going to leave Denali but we had to leave now.

While I was starting to get off the couch they all froze, panic and confusion on the faces. They all looked at me the slowly looked at Edward them Alice.

"Whats wrong?" I croaked.

"It's too late, there all up the road. We have to hide that's all we can do, what do you think Carlisle?" Edward turned to Carlisle to wait for his opinion.

"We will hide in the forest but I won't be surprised if we run in to the werewolf's." He looked at all of us and we all nodded.

They all froze again and I herd a knock at the door.  
"Bella! Whats happening? Come outside now!" Charlie's voice was loud from outside it also sounded scared but I wouldn't blame him, seven unhuman people just ran from a wedding with his daughter and they were sparkling.

Edward flung me over his back and said something to fast to his family and then I realised we were out the back of his house and was running at top speed.

"im sorry Bella it had work out like this but we have to go" he was upset I could tell by his voice. Then all I remember was falling asleep.


End file.
